


Another Mistake

by honeymink



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is desperate for rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Mistake

Their roles are reversed this time. He is running after her, begging her to stay.

“Will,” she says softly. “There’s nothing to celebrate.”

“I guess not,” he answers, dejected and also a little bit drunk. “Here’s another confession, I can’t make it rain.”

Russell was a failure. So was asking Donna for dinner. So was thinking he could compete with Josh’s arrogance.

“I’ve made a huge mistake, Elsie.”

As he leans in for comfort, she puts her arms around him. Why he kisses her then, on the mouth, is beyond him.

But she still smiles, “As long as this isn’t one.”

 

 **~Fin~**


End file.
